A Kiss To Mend A Broken Heart
by Hitoezakura
Summary: After all his promises, he left her alone, even when he knew that Megumi, Sanosuke, and Yahiko had left her. Whom can she turn to now? (One-shot)


**Disclaimer - Rurouni Kenshin could be mine...if I broke into Watsuki's house and stole all the proof...  
Aoshi - You wouldn't get very far.  
Hitoezakura - And why not?  
Aoshi - Because I'm standing here, and I, unlike you, can wield a sword quite well...  
Hitoezakura - Fine Rurouni Kenshin's not mine, leave me alone already!**

**Ok, quick note - I am supposed to be studying for AP US History, but I need a break, so I ended up creating what I thought was a pretty one-shot! I'm pretty sure you can figure out who the characters are (it's not that hard), so have fun, and please review!**

* * *

**A KISS TO MEND A BROKEN HEART**

The fiery ball descended from the sky, its bright rays of soft color bleeding throughout the sky, creating an array of pastel pinks and oranges. The whole sky was reflected in the calm river, creating the appearance that the sky and the river were both identical. However, the bridge that stretched over the calm water, creating an arch, overshadowed the portion of the beauty of the river. Standing on the bridge was the a girl, her eyes as sapphire as the river below, her raven black hair as dark as night, and her tears sparkled like diamonds in the soft dusk.

_He fled from the dojo again! I never anticipated that he would flee his home after that fateful day he left for Kyoto! I never predicted that after Jinchuu, he would shy away from my love and paste his rurouni smile on his lips again! I must have been naïve to actually believe that Kenshin would confess his feelings to me! I must have been too immature to understand that his love for Tomoe was still strong and undying!_

_I have always imagined Kenshin's sudden and painful departure, but I never expected his leaving to pain me so deeply! I always believed that Megumi-san, Sanosuke, and Yahiko would support me if I could not stand up again, but they are no longer here! How daft was I to think that my friends had no life separate from the one I offered them? Megumi-san's an aspiring doctor of Aizu, Yahiko is the best swordsman in Japan, and Sanosuke…Kami only knows where that rooster went after the police pursued him! However, they all managed to continue with their lives…so why can't I?_

_Why do I feel the need to leave this world?_

She suddenly swung her muscled legs over the railing of the bridge and hoisted herself onto the railing so that she was comfortably seated on the cool stone bridge railing. She sighed wistfully, staring down at the calmness of the river with envy and grief.

_Could I wash all my troubles and sorrows away? Is escape really that simple? Can I truly end my life so readily?_

She inhaled deeply and began to tip forward, gradually releasing her grip on the railing. The surface of the water inched closer and closer as she tipped forward further and further. Her heart began to beat rapidly with excitement, and after countless months of depression, she almost managed a smile.

_I cannot believe that death can be so inviting…_

She took a deep breath before releasing whatever grip she may have had on the railing and allowing herself to plunge face first into the water. She felt herself tipping downwards, and her heart raced faster as she was almost parallel to the surface of the water.

Suddenly, she felt herself tipping backwards as a pair of strong; muscular arms enveloped her in an embrace. She let out the slightest gasp as she felt herself being lifted from the comforting railing and back onto her feet again. She closed her eyes, shielding herself from the pain of survival. Tears slipped down her cheeks as she remembered just how close she was to the sweet taste of death, and how this stranger had ruined her escape. Without bothering to open her eyes, she punched the stranger hard in the chest.

"You couldn't let me die, could you!" she shrieked angrily, her fists pounding on his chest, acting as a release for her anger. "You don't know the pain someone feels when their loved one has left them! You do not know how it is to live with people for four years, people you considered family, and then, suddenly, they all left you! You don't know, you don't know, YOU DON'T KNOW!"

She suddenly felt the stranger's arms around her waist before suddenly being embraced tightly. She sobbed on the stranger's shoulder, trying to dry her eyes of the tears that threatened to slip down her cheeks. She returned the embrace, causing their two bodies to mold into one.

Two fingers made their way under her chin and pushed up her face. Her eyes fluttered slightly as she felt the stranger's warm breath gently graze her face. Suddenly, she found herself locked into a passionate kiss, and to her surprise, she began to yield to its power as she returned the kiss with all her passion.

_This was what I always wanted with Kenshin…OH KAMI! Kenshin! How can I be kissing another man like this when I still love Kenshin!_

She pulled away abruptly, shattering the passionate moment. For a brief moment, she could not dare to open her eyes, frightened of the sight she might behold.

_Oh Kami…what do I do now? How could I kiss a perfect stranger? I am so embarrassed; I can hardly dare to open my eyes! However, at some point, I will have to open them…_

She gradually forced her eyes open, trembling slightly with fear, but as she looked into the ice blue eyes that met her vibrant sapphire orbs, she gave a sigh of relief; the man in front of her was no stranger.

"Konbanha" he greeted, his eyes icy and his face impassive, but she knew that he truly was happy to see her. After all, he had kissed her, had he not?

Wait a minute…_he had kissed her_?

"Konbanha" she whispered softly, turning away and staring out at the river. "Why are you here?"

"I heard Battousai left your dojo" he replied simply, leaning against the railing next to her. "Your friend was worried about you, but she is…preoccupied at the moment, so I agreed to make sure you were okay. I apparently came at the nick of time…"

She gave a sarcastic laugh and turned away once again. "I was so close, and it was all ruined thanks to you!"

"I heard your whole rant," he murmured quietly. "Is death really the way to go? One day, Takani, Sagara, and your pupil will return to see you…how would they feel if they saw your grave instead?"

"They left me first…but I wouldn't have felt so bad if he had stayed…" she whispered, her voice so lost, so sorrowful, so desolate and dejected that he could think of doing nothing more than taking her in his arms again. Battousai brought them together at their first meeting, and Battousai had brought them to meet at the bridge today. Ever since that first meeting, he had been unable to forget her, but he pushed thoughts of her away, since the girl of his dreams was still by his side. However, year after year, his dream girl became more and more impatient with his hesitation to open up, and she had given up on him…

Yet, after his heartbreak, he still felt love soar in his heart upon looking at the young woman in front of him. He had always admired her; she was innocent and pure, and sometimes quite childish, but the maturity that reined her emotions during times of danger and her selfless and trusting nature had drawn him to her. It had drawn everyone to her, and at times, he was certain that she was the glue that held them all together.

His hands reached for her shoulders and turned her gently before his arms enveloped her in yet another embrace. His lips made his way to her ears, and his soft whisper resonated in her eardrums.

"I know it hurts, the fact that he and your friends have left you. That day, when my friends were brutally shot down, I was livid with anger. They had left me, sacrificed their lives for me, and I felt so much pain that I eventually was blinded by hatred. But everyone showed me the error of my ways, and I have come to peace with it, as I know that you will come to peace with your friends' departures too."

"Their departures were justified," she whispered softly. "Megumi-san needed to find her family, Sanosuke needed to escape the police, and Yahiko needed to live in the outside world! However, his departure…that was totally uncalled for! He promised he wouldn't leave, so why did he?"

"He's an idiot" he answered, his voice matter-of-fact. She looked up at him in confusion, and he gave the smallest of chuckles before elaborating on his answer.

"He didn't wish to pain you, so he decided to leave you, but he didn't realize how much pain he would be causing by his departure. The same way I never wished to pain her, but I couldn't open up to her, and eventually, I lost her…"

He trailed off, causing her to feel the need to comfort him. She wrapped her arms around his waist and looked up into his eyes before speaking.

"How did you lose her?" she whispered.

"A man noticed her and broke down his barriers just for her. She married him after a year of dating him, and she insisted that I watch her marriage. I watched her throughout her pregnancy. It broke my heart, but at the same time, I knew it was my fault…"

They stood in silence before he finally cleared his throat and continued to speak.

"He left you, but that doesn't mean you should sacrifice yourself for him! I know it is difficult, but you need to move on! One day, he will regret leaving you, and he will have learned his lesson by then, but you cannot stop living until that day comes!" he replied fiercely. "I'll help you move on…after all, I've had experience. And there is no better pair than a pair of broken individuals assisting each other."

She smiled, a smile that had been unable to surface the past month, a smile that lit up her whole face, creating an angel out of the girl. He was unable to resist her beauty, and he kissed her softly on the lips, stealing her breath away. However, she pulled away, slightly shocked.

"What was that for?" she whispered. He looked at her, and she suddenly realized that his eyes were not as icy as they used to be. In fact, if she peered closely, she could reveal the hidden warmth that lurked behind the depths of his eyes.

"I don't know," he whispered uncertainly. "A kiss to mend a broken heart?"

She gave a small smile. "You know" she replied with a slight grin. "Sometimes, kisses can do more then mend a broken heart…"

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Sometimes, they can help two broken individuals create new lives for themselves" she whispered.

They both smiled this time, and she saw the ice melt completely in his eyes. Although only the smallest of smiles surfaced his face, she could tell from his eyes that she had opened him up, and that she had created a home in his heart.

He tilted her chin upwards with his two fingers before pressing his lips against her softly. However, this softness soon hardened into passion, and before either of them knew it, night had arrived, smearing the ebony skies with a posse of twinkling stars, shining down upon the couple entwined in a passionate embrace and kiss, succumbing to love that only those who have been broken and jaded can achieve…

* * *

**You like it? Then review!**

**And yes, it was Aoshi Kaoru for all of you who guessed it right **


End file.
